Talk:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey
Famitsu Scans Will we want to add the Famitsu scans to the Strange Journey article, or wait for more official media? Cj iwakura 05:04, 22 July 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :I'm more inclined for official media, but we might want to link to pages containing the scans? That's what I think, anyway :p BLUER一番 05:09, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Shin Megami Tensei IV I'm hearing rumors that this is supposed to be SMTIV. That true? Great Mara :http://megamisj.atlusnet.jp/history/index.html :It shows the four games of the Shin MegaTen series when talking about this game, so it's confirmed. We need someone to translate the text there for the article. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 21:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Great... is it going to be the same battle system as Devil Survivor too? =_= Great Mara :::It's more like the original Shin MegaTen, from what I've heard. Also, you need to sign your posts with four tildes. Read the top of the edit pages. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 21:50, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::....??? Great Mara 21:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's just how talk pages work. We like to know who posted a question so we know that person got answered. You can watch a couple of trailers from the Japanese Official Site to see how the game plays, by the way. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 22:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So it still has the battle sequence being the sprites lined up like in older RPG games and Devil Survivor? Not my cup of tea but whatever. Just pre-ordered it off of GameStop from the link provided to the NA site for Strange Journey. Great Mara 23:20, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep. I've never played a MegaTen game before, but it looks good. I bet you were hoping for an adventure style game, similar to Nocturne, right? A lot of players wanted a return to the original formula, and they got it. You can always hope that the rumors of a PS3/360 game are true! --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 23:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cast Picture I can't seem to find any pictures with the entire human cast anywhere. Has anyone came across one? I know the American Official Site has them, but it's a flash file, and I can't edit them. --[[User:Fallen_Reality|'Fallen_Reality']] [[User_Talk:Fallen_Reality|'T']]/ 20:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Page Hello, Due to school obligations, I have been gone for quite some time. Before I left, I was working on a page listing the equipment which can be found/earned/used in the game. It does not yet contain accessories and is by no means complete, but I am wondering if it should be placed in the lists sectio of the Strange Journey category box? Otherwise, how will anyone know there is an equipment page? Again, if anyone could do this/ show me how to do this, it would be welcome.AkaiSenguo (talk) 02:12, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Typo or Sun Wu Kong being sily? Does it appear correct in the Japanese version? Or does it not? Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 02:01, January 15, 2015 (UTC) It's a spin-off now it seems... So, regarding an interview https://atlus.com/the-devs-of-shin-megami-tensei-strange-journey-redux-answer-your-questions/ Eiji Ishida said Strange Journey is a spin-off from the main titles... so yeah, it's no longer a mainline game. Do we change categories or what? Crok425 (talk) 06:24, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :It was developed as SMTIV and only relegated to spin off status due to a technicality, so personally I'd say no, if only because of the intent of the game's development was to make the next "main" game. However, the fact is the release of a different IV and these statements do make it clear that it isn't part of the "main series" numbering...as abritrary as said numbering is. (I think I've read statements saying that they considered if... the third "mainline" SMT game before Nocturne was released and took the spot of III, for example). EDIT: Reading the interview he says it's a "spin-off from the numbered series" and requires no knowledge of the numbered games to play, which seems less like "this isn't a main game" and more "don't worry about not knowing about prior continuity".--Otherarrow (talk) 12:18, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::During the trailer leading up to V's initial reveal during the Concert last year they likewise included NINE, If..., and Strange Journey as part of the mainline titles while the first spinoffs (Persona, Devil Summoner, Devil Children, etc.) flashed on by quickly.JupiterKnight (talk) 12:26, April 11, 2018 (UTC) :::So by saying it's a spin-off from the numbered series he means that's it's still part of the mainline games? Crok425 (talk) 14:22, April 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::He means "don't worry about not having played the numbered games, there is no continuity you need to know", which is what he says in the interview. But yes, going by JupiterKnight's comments on the reveal trailer for V, if... and SJ (and NINE apparently) are still considered mainline games.--Otherarrow (talk) 14:45, April 11, 2018 (UTC)